RUBORES DE LUNA
by Nantoka Kantoka
Summary: Todos los personajes están inspirados en la obra Akatsuki no Yona de la mangaka Kusanagi Muzuho. - Tras de la batalla de Xing, Haku y Yona finalmente se encuentran solos y pueden tener esa charla que tenían pendientes a petición del primero.
1. Chapter 1

Tras la batalla de Xing, Haku y Yona finalmente se encuentran solos y pueden tener esa charla que tenían pendientes a petición del primero.

La Tribu del Viento es la más cercana a la frontera de Xing por lo que tanto la comitiva real como Yona y compañía se hospedan en la ciudad de Fuuga.  
Tras la batalla es evidente que la tribu del Viento se ha posicionado de parte de su antiguo líder, Son-Haku, y las tenciones con los miembros del gobierno del reino flotan en el aire. Haku, Yona, y los cuatro dragones han sido alojados cerca de las estancias de los líderes de la Tribu.

En esta ocasión Yona duerme sola en una preciosa y espaciosa habitación, es quizás por eso que no consigue conciliar el sueño y decide encender una vela y sentarse en el porche de la residencia abrazada a una manta. Yona sabe que Soo-Won está cerca y empieza a recordar la muerte de su padre y todos los periplos vividos hasta el momento, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha sufrido Haku por ello se siente abrumada por los sentimientos y se rinde al llanto desconsolado.

-¿Princesa? ¿Estás bien?

Haku se puso a su lado, la apretó delicadamente contra su pecho y hundió su rostro en el rojizo cabello de la princesa. Ese aroma lo embriagaba.

-Snif...Snif.. - Yona era incapaz de parar de llorar por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a él quien se fundió con ella en un abrazo apasionado

-¡No me dejes! ¡Nunca te dejaré ir! ¡Nunca! -Dijo Yona de golpe.

Haku se sobresaltó ante las palabras de la princesa que, aunque sabía que ella no comprendía el significado de dicha declaración para la mayoría de personas, siempre le aceleraban el corazón.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Siempre estaré a tu lado. -El pobre muchacho la abrazó con más fuerza y luchó por no decirle a su princesa que ella era su fuerza, que solo deseaba verla feliz durante el resto de su vida, que sin ella su vida no tendría sentido, que la amaba y siempre la amaría.

-Haku...Te amo. -Yona notó como el corazón de él se aceleraba, era evidente de que lo había oído. El llanto le cesó de golpe y miró hacia arriba, buscando la mirada de él- ¿Haku?.. -Separó el rostro de su pecho y finalmente se encontró con los profundos ojos por los que su corazón suspiraba.

-... - Se quedó mirándola unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para comprender que aquellos violáceos ojos no le mentían, que no había malentendido posible y que el mundo se había detenido solo para él. No sabía que decir, las palabras no parecían ser suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentía, ya no.

Ella subió las manos hasta el rostro de su amado y lo acarició deseando atesorar aquel momento. Su mirada le daba confianza, no entendía por qué pero sintió plena confianza en él.

-Princ... -Ella le interrumpió con una de sus manos.

-Yona, para ti más que para nadie soy Yona, "tu" princesa - Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba apartar levemente la mirada.

Haku ya no lo aguantaba más. - Es tan linda -pensó. Y sin un atisbo de autocontrol la besó dulce y prolongadamente, intentando capturar el sabor, el aroma y la sensación del momento. -No quiero que termine- pensó. Pero cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento fue inevitable separarse.

Eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que hicieron que la luna se ruborizara y llamase a la tormenta para cubrir su rostro.

\- Parece que habrá tormenta- dijo la joven. Y contra su propia voluntad se puso en pie avergonzada por el momento y se dirigió torpemente a su habitación. Cuando pasó el umbral tropezó y antes de que cayera Haku la sujetó por un brazo, lo que provocó que pudiera entrar en la habitación de Yona sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Yona se dió cuenta de la situación pero no reaccionó cuando él cerró la puerta.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que ambos se miraron con suma ternura.

-Te amo.- rompió el silencio Haku. - Siempre te he amado. Eres la única razón por la que accedí a vivir en el castillo y convertirme en tu guardaespaldas. Pri...quiero decir, Yona, soy completamente tuyo y siempre lo seré. -Sus palabras hicieron que una corriente recorriera el cuerpo de Yona, quien se había quedado sin palabras.- Ahora... debo irme.-Dijo el chico titubeante.

-No! -Dijo Yona con firmeza. - Quiero que te quedes junto a mí, ... toda la noche. Quédate, por favor...

El pobre muchacho se ruborizó. -Nunca me he podido resistir a tus caprichos.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y valoraba la oferta.

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente como dos jóvenes felices e inexpertos que deseaban conocer la vida que acababan de empezar. Obviamente la oferta era irrechazable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos estaban nerviosos, la incertidumbre les abrumaba. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero sí la primera que vez que tenían el permiso tácito y mutuo de tocarse.

Yona apenas podía caminar, sus extremidades se habían vuelto rígidas. Era consciente de que acababa de pedirle a Haku mucho más que dormir y ya no había marcha atrás.

Haku se le acercó por la espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos. -No temas, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras.- Yona se abrazó a los brazos que la rodeaban y suspiró tranquila. Haku, como siempre, había hecho que recuperara la confianza. Lo deseaba, quería saber cuan bien podría hacerla sentir.

Haku la acompañó hasta la cama, le quitó la manta con que se cubría y apenas mirando de reojo la tumbó en el lecho. Yona sentía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Él por su parte se quitó la chaqueta y se tumbó al otro lado de la cama.

La noche era algo fría y húmeda. Haku, para sorpresa de Yona, cogió la manta y cubrió a ambos con ella. El joven enamorado posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de su amada para levemente acariciarla. Ella se puso nerviosa ante las infinitas posibilidades que veía en de su futuro inmediato. A Haku le hizo gracia la cara que ponía Yona así que dulcemente recorrió con esa mano el cuerpo de ella hasta posarla sobre el rostro. Esas caricias provocaron infinitas sensaciones nuevas dentro de Yona quien por su parte sintió la necesidad de acercarse al torso de su amado. Ella era un libro abierto para él así que la invitó a hacer lo propio con su cuerpo, momento en que ella notó los fuertes latidos de él por ella.

-Él también está nervioso -pensó.

Tras unos minutos sin moverse ninguno de los dos, Haku rompió el silencio. -No tengas miedo, no tengo intención de ir demasiado rápido... he esperado durante años algo que pensé imposible,... puedo esperar a que estés preparada, no sientas ninguna presión. Mi amor por ti es demasiado preciado como para arriesgarlo por un deseo caprichoso.

-Ha...Haku, gracias. -Yona lo necesitaba como el aire pero no se sentía preparada, no tenía ni idea sobre esas cosas y su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy joven.

Haku estaba tan acostumbrado a contenerse por ella que la abrazó y se durmió abrazado al menudo cuerpo de su amada. Yona por su parte hizo lo mismo pero le resultó algo más difícil por lo mucho que le embriagaba el delicioso aroma de la piel de Haku.

Amaneció y los dos amantes yacían aun en cama, todo el agotamiento acumulado los había dejado traspuestos. Yona reposaba sobre el pecho de Haku plácidamente.

-Yona! Buenos días! -Lili irrumpe de golpe en la habitación y sin apenas mirar por el entusiasmo de encontrarse con su amiga fué directa a la cama a despertarla.- Yooona...despierta! Hace un día maravilloso!

Lili se quedó petrificada cuando vió a la pareja abrazada como dos amantes en su lecho.

-Eh! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Exclamó Lili al volver en si y rápidamente se cubrió los ojos avergonzada.

Yona y Haku se despertaron de golpe. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vió Yona fué a Lili cubriendose el rostro con las manos, y se ruborizó al contemplar el torso desnudo sobre el que había dormido. -No es lo que parece! -Exclamó.

-No, n..no pasa nada, no es asunto mío. S..Solo he venido a decirt..deciros q..que el desayuno ya está servido, ve..ve..ven..., es decir... venid cuando podaís. - Tras decir ésto Lili se marchó rápidamente.

Haku se echó a reír. -No tiene gracia- Le recriminó la peliroja. -Ahora todos pensarán lo que no es.

Haku la cogió por las muñecas, la tumbó en la cama, y con un suave beso le dijo -Buenos días, mmi Yona. - Ella se ruborizó pero se dejó abducir por los profundos ojos de él, quien le soltó las manos y la volvió a besar más profundamente.

Finalmente, tras observarse durante unos minutos y no muy entusiasmados con abandonar aquel seductor momento, decidieron ir a desayunar con los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos esperaban para empezar a comer. Encabezando la mesa estaba Soo-Won junto a Han Joo-Doh, Kye-Sook, Lili y Tae-Woo; A lado y lado de la mesa se distribuían el resto de comensales. A la derecha la tribu les viento con Mundoku, Hende y Teyon entre otros. Y a la izquierda los cuatro dragones y Yoon.

Antes de entrar, Haku y Yona se miraron como queriendo inspirarse valor mutuamente. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Yona entró primero y siguiendo las instrucciones de Yoon se sentó a su lado, lo más alejada posible de Soo-Won. Haku por su parte se sentó en el lado de la Tribu del Viento justo delante Yona.

Los rostros de los presentes no dejaban ver ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción, menos los de Lili que se ruborizó al cruzarse la mirada con Yona, la qual cosa no pasó desapercibida por el rey.

-Itadakimaaaaas! - Dijeron todos al unísono y empezaron a comer.

Los cuatro dragones literalmente devoraban su comida por lo que casi tenian sirvientes exclusivamente para rellenarles los cuencos. Yoon los miraba avergonzado.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos los sirvientes recogieron los platos y únicamente dejaron una taza de te para cada comensal. El olor a té verde con hierbabuena inundaba la sala.

El rey se puso en pie y dijo:

-Creo que llegados a este punto sería absurdo mentir sobre las circunstancias que nos han traído hasta aquí. Quiero pedir disculpas a mi querida Yona por todo. Por culpa de mi torpeza, "aquella" noche se vio obligada a uir con mi mejor amigo y hermano Haku.

-Calla!Que demonios estás diciendo! - Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron- ¿Crees que pidiendo disculpas vas a tener nuestro perdón?! Lo que... -Yona se habia levantado y sentado junto a Haku, para seguidamente posar su mano sobre la suya con la esperanza de que se calmara. Lleno de rabia le aprieta la mano a Yona, y se calla.

Yona se pone en pié al otro extremo de la mesa, plantando cara a Soo-Won.

-Nunca podré perdonarte por la muerte de mi padre, pero gracias a tu "torpeza" he visto el reino tal y como es y he comprendido que mi padre vivía en una utopía de la que muchos se aprovecharon para debilitar a nuestro reino; He aprendido a sobrevivir y he aprendido a apreciar más a las personas que de verdad cuidan de mi. Perdí un padre pero he ganado cinco hermanos. Es por eso que no anelo ningún tipo de venganza, si es lo que quieres saber. -La mirada de Yona demostraba cuanto había madurado en ese tiempo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Haku, quien volvió a pensar que tal vez Yona siguiera enamorada de Soo-Won, que tal vez el no era más que un amor de reemplazo para Yona. Un fuerte dolor le atravesó el pecho y se arrepintió de no haberla hecho suya la noche anterior, de no haberle demostrado cuanto la amaba de todas las maneras posibles, y sobretodo se arrepentía de haber sido tan ingenuo.

Soo-Won la miraba sorprendido, algo estupefacto por la seguridad con que hablaba Yona. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Yona ya no era la niña que conocía, tenía ante él a una mujer astuta, fuerte e indomable. Todo eso hizo que se le sobresaltara el corazón y sintiera una necesidad impetuosa querer conocer más sobre ella. -¿Es posible que la ame? Pensó.

-Veo que eres realmente perspicaz. A la vista de tus palabras, desde hoy os indulto de todo crimen cometido, pero tú Yona deberás renunciar expresamente a la corona o...

-O... -Dijo Haku muy serio y con mirada cortante.

-O.. también existe otra posibilidad... que te conviertas en... "mi reina" -Haku se puso de pié de un salto- y ocuparas un lugar junto a mí. ¿Acaso no era lo que deseabas? -La mirada de Soo-Won era extremadamente intensa, casi tanto como la de Yona, que lo miraba fríamente.

Todos en el comedor guardaban silencio con total y absoluta estupefacción. Nadie se atrevía a respirar o pestañear, no se podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Haku reaccionó de inmediato y lanzó a Soo-Won una mirada con todo el odio que llevaba dentro.

El rey aceptó el desafío lanzado por su viejo amigo.

-¿Algo que objetar?...Ex-general. -Advirtió el rey.

-Gracias por la comida.- Agradeció Yona mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo lo suficiente para que Haku se diera cuenta de que lo esperaba. Y juntos salieron por la puerta de la estancia.

Los invitados restantes siguieron boquiabiertos hasta que el rey rompió el hielo y empezó a hablar con su consejero como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mundoku agradeció la comida y también se levantó. Momento que aprovechó Yoon para hacer lo propio.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras cerrarse la puerta, Haku aceleró el paso y sobre pasó a Yona sin mediar palabra. La joven se sorprendió por dicho gesto, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Haku! ..Para! -Le dijo ella.

Él se paro en seco y apretó su puño con fuerza como deseando poder golpear alguna cosa.

-Haku... ¿estás bien?

Haku seguía callado, y Yona empezó a impacientarse. De repente el miedo inudó su cuerpo. -¿es posible que piense que...?-pensó.

-Haku, yo ya no le amo.

Él seguía en silencio.

-A decir verdad, no estoy segura de que lo que sentía por Soo-Won por aquel entonces fuera amor. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más intenso y siento que muero cuando no te tengo cerca. Eso no lo había sentido nunca antes. Haku... por favor... háblame.

El silecio se prolongó un poco más pero finalmente Haku se relajó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no rechazaste de inmediato la oferta de matrimonio? -dijo con voz dolida.

Yona bajó su rostro y se acercó a él hasta poder agarrarle la tela de detrás de de la chaqueta.

-No dudes de "nosotros"... por favor. A decir verdad no quiero tener que aceptar ninguna de las dos opciones. Ni renunciaré al reino, ni mucho menos me casaré con Soo-Won. Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar y evaluar todas las posibilidades en este asunto.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oir -como la he subestimado-pensó. Y una leve sonrisa apareció fugazmente en el rostro de Haku.

-Perdóname.-dijo mientras se giraba para recoger la mano de Yona y besarla levemente en los labios. Sabía que era peligroso que los vieran, pero poco le importaba.

Yona le miró con dulzura y completa sumisión durante unos segundos.- No vuelvas a desconfiar de mí.-Le pidió la pelirroja.

-No lo haré... Busquemos a Yoon y los otros, no quiero dejarte sola ni un solo momento y necesito ir a hablar con Mundoku.-dijo el guardaespaldas.

Yona asintió y fueron en busca de los otros.

* * *

-Con permiso. -Dijo Haku antes de entrar en la habitación de Mundoku.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando. -respondió Mundoku.

Haku entró, Mundoku se le acercó y lo abrazó con todo el corazón. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se veían y aun más tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de compartir una copa de sake. Haku le correspondió el abrazo, estaba realmente feliz y aunque era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, Mundoku lo sabía.

-Ven hijo, bebamos juntos.-dijo Mundoku.

Ambos se sentaron y se sirvieron mutuamente el sake. Haku empezó la conversación preguntando a Mundoku sobre los asuntos de la tribu. El anciano le puso al día rápidamente, a decir verdad desde que Soo-Won era el rey el reino había prosperado muchísimo y las tribus gozaban de una muy buena salud económica. La información no sorprendió demasiado a Haku quien había ido viendo y contribuido en gran medida a dichos cambios durante los últimos meses.

-¿La princesa y tu como estáis? Son muchas las historias que se cuentan sobre una joven pelirroja y un grupo de hombres extraños que han ido por el reino ayudando al pueblo. Estoy convencido de que tu eres uno de esos hombres extraños. jajaja -dijo Mundoku graciosamente.

-Tienes razón, ¡soy el dragón oscuro! -Se autoproclamó el joven entre risas.

Estuvieron compartiendo sake y bromeando durante un largo rato. A pesar del aguante de ambos al alcohol, ambos ya notaban los efectos del sake, y la conversación se hizo más distendida

-Y... dime hijo... ¿Yona y tu...? -dijo Mundoku muy intrigado.

-Pero que dices viejo, no está bien que preguntes esas cosas a tu edad. -respondió el joven sorprendido por la pregunta.

-He oído un rumor, y me gustaría saber si voy a tener nietos. -insistió Mundoku con tono un poco juguetón.

\- Para, para vas muy rápido viejo. ¡Aun no hemos hablado de eso! -respondió Haku rápidamente.

\- Aja! Aun no... jajaja. Eso hay que celebrarlo. - Mundoku sintió una inmensa dicha al confirmar, al menos una parte, de los rumores.

Haku no dijo nada más, estaba feliz de ver a quien fue como un padre para él tan feliz. Pero pasados unos minutos Mundoku reaccionó.

-Hijo, ¿Que hará Yona en relación a la propuesta de Soo-Won? -dijo muy serio Mundoku.

-No lo se, según me dijo, no está dispuesta a aceptar ninguna de las dos ofertas. Necesita tiempo para pensar sobre todo ello. No dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. -respondió el joven muy serio.

-mmm... Se ha vuelto una mujer muy astuta y bella. No me extraña que la quieras solo para ti. jajaja -dijo el anciano para quitar tensión al momento.

-Como yo lo veo, la verdad sobre la muerte del rey Il ya no es un secreto para el pueblo, pero Soo-Won es un buen rey que ha traído prosperidad así que veo difícil que las tribus del Agua y de la Tierra nos apoyen. Por otra parte tenemos a la tribu del fuego con quien, por lo visto, podemos contar. -reflexionó el joven ex-general.

-No olvides a la tribu del Viento, siempre estaremos de vuestro lado. Así las cosas se igualan dos a dos. Me ha llegado información de que una parte de la tribu del Agua apoyaría a Yona gracias a que cuenta con la confianza de Lili, quien para su pueblo es ahora una heroína por todo el asunto del nadai y el tráfico de personas. -añadió Mundoku.

-Aunque todo esto fuera así, existiría cierta paridad de fuerzas y la princesa nunca abocaría al reino a una guerra civil. Debemos seguir trabajando y aunar el apoyo de todas las tribus. -dijo el joven.

-No olvides que el reino de Xing también apoya a Yona... y sus cuatro dragones legendarios-recordó el anciano.

-No es suficiente. La princesa no quiere que el pueblo derrame ni una sola gota de sangre por una corona. Si no te importa, le pediré a la princesa que hable contigo antes de tomar ninguna decisión. -dijo Haku.

-Siempre tendréis mi puerta abierta.-respondió Mundoku.

-Bueno viejo, me retiro. Muchas gracias por todo, siempre estaré en deuda contigo y esta tribu. Sois mi familia. -dijo Haku un poco nostálgico.

-Tomaros el tiempo que necesiteis, ssta siempre será vuestra casa. Hasta luego. -dijo el abuelo y le dio un beso paternal al joven en la frente.

-Hasta luego...abuelo. -le respondió Haku.


	5. Chapter 5

Yona había estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entretenida con los suyos. Yoon estaba maravillado con la hospitalidad de la tribu de viento. Se habían bañado la cual cosa era un lujo para ellos. Además les habían lavado y zurcido la ropa, era como tener ropa nueva.

Estaba anocheciendo y todos se recogieron en sus respectivos dormitorios. Todos menos uno, Haku, quien escondido entre la penumbra de la habitación esperaba a "su" princesa. Yona entró en su habitación y Haku la sorprendió mientras ella cerraba la puerta, asegurándose de que ésta quedara bien cerrada.

Cada roce entre ambos, accidental o no, estremecía el cuerpo de la joven que se sentía inundada por infinidad de sentimientos.

Haku la besó en la nuca y aspiró su aroma. Sentía que iba a morir, pero lo necesitaba como al aire. Yona se giró y lo besó completamente desinhibida; Parecía que hubiera perdido el control se sí misma y aunque una parte dentro de ella sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, otra parte quería más. Él sabia que, mas que nada en este mundo, necesitaba hacerla suya, ahora y para siempre.

-Yona... te amo.- Le susurró dulcemente al oído.

El dulce aliento de Haku sobre su piel le hacía estremecer de placer. La joven princesa se sentía abrumada por todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, realmente no podía manejar esa locura. Podía oír sus propios latidos de lo fuerte y rápido que palpitaba su corazón, era como si no hubiera aire suficeinte en el mundo para satisfacer la demanda de su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaban al mero roce de su amante y su mente ya no entendía de razón. La dulce declaración de Haku le hizo recuperar el sentido por unos segundos, los mínimos e imprescindibles para entender que él era su todo, su salvador, su amigo, su familia, su apoyo, en resumidas cuentas: su vida.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo mientras miraba a Haku a los ojos. Y con voz segura dijo: -Siempre te amaré.

Haku puso su mano sobre el rostro de su princesa y la besó profundamente. Poco a poco la hizo retroceder hasta la cama dónde con suavidad la tumbó mientras no dejaba de besarla. Ya no había marcha atrás, ambos se amaban y deseaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Al joven le apremiaba el deseo y la necesidad del contacto con su princesa pero le preocupaba hacer cualquier cosa que la incomodara, así que tras cada beso, caricia o movimiento por alguna zona nueva de su piel, analizaba minuciosamente las reacciones de ella. El cuerpo de Yona ya no entendía a razones, no quería que su amante parara, pero con cada roce sentía una mezcla de agonía, vergüenza y lascivia que le hacía latir el corazón desbocadamente.

Poco a poco se fueron desnudando mutuamente hasta quedar piel con piel bajo una fina sábana. Haku la miró a los ojos y le repitió nuevamente que la amaba y poco a poco trazó un sendero de besos hasta la zona más íntima de Yona. La generosidad del joven quedó demostrada cuando sin remilgos la besó, mordió y lamió hasta hacerla alcanzar el cielo. Yona se retorcía y gemía entre espasmos de placer, lo que hizo que Haku se excitara aun más.

-Yona... te necesito.- le dijo mientras miraba la cara ruborizada de Yona quien asintió.

Haku se colocó sobre ella y mientras la besaba se fue posicionando. Abrazó el cuerpo de Yona y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en ella. En un momento dado Yona se tensó y exaló un pequeño ruido en señal de dolor, por lo que él se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Estás bien? -Le dijo con voz entrecortada y gutural que denotaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes... es mi primera vez y...-Yona se ruborizó.-...es normal. Aguantaré.

-Gracias.- Haku le dió un beso en la frente y poco a poco siguió hasta el final, momento en que notó que su amada princesa estaba tensa y parecía estar asimilando mucho dolor, así que se quedó inmóbil y abrazado a ella hasta que el cuerpo de ella se empezó a relajar.

-Haku, ya estoy bien. Ya puedes... -Dijo la princesa.

El joven guardaespaldas empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido dejándose llevar por sus deseos más primitivos. La princesa notaba como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y volvía a sentir las mismas sensaciones que poco antes la habían catapultado, pero esta vez era exponencialmente más intenso e imposible de controlas.

-Haku, me voy a... - Yona no pudo acabar la frase cuando su cuerpo se desató.

Haku, quien se estaba conteniendo se dejó llevar y dejó brotar su amor.

Yacieron un buen rato abrazados entre sudores y sin apenas moverse. Ambos estaban exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos desnudos uno abrazado al otro.


	6. Chapter 6

El sol entraba a través del papel traslúcido de las puertas. Haku estaba mirando anonadado la belleza de su princesa, cuando Yona despertó y le devolvió la mirada con suma complicidad. Lo que había ocurrido no había sido un sueño y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía de ello, más bien lo contrario, sus corazones estaban jubilosos y desbordantes de amor.

-Buenos días.- dijo Haku con expresión pícara.

-Buenos días. - le respondió ella con expresión similar pero algo ruborizada mientras intentaba taparse la sonrisa con la sábana que les cubría.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó él mientras le besaba en la frente.

-um... sí, muy bien.-dijo Yona mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

Haku le retiró la sábana con que Yona cubría sus labios y los besó dulcemente.

-Tenemos que ir a desayunar, tengo la sensación de que se nos ha hecho tarde y Yoon se enfadará con nosotros.- Sonrieron ambos al pensar en la expresión de "madre enfadada" que pondría Yoon.

Haku se levantó con cuidado de no destapar a Yona pero aprovechando al máximo para rozar cada centímetro de piel de ésta. Mientras Haku se vestía Yona contemplaba la escena con el rostro completamente carmesí. Haku sabia que le miraba y se tomó su tiempo a modo de juego.

-Venga, levanta. -dijo Haku con mueca graciosa a sabiendas de que la ropa de Yona estaba lo bastante lejos como para ésta tuviera que hacer malabares con la sábana para taparse.

Yona se levantó, y tal y como predijo el joven, a Yona no se le daba muy bien cubrirse. Haku no perdió atención de todo lo que el paisaje matutino le ofrecía. Yona estaba avergonzadísima pero sabía que hubiera sido injusto pedirle a Haku que no mirara dado que ella no había tenido reparos durante su turno.

Entraron en la cocina donde estaban Yoon, los dragones y sorprendentemente, al otro lado de la barra, Lili.

-Buenos días a todos.- dijo Yona sin reparar en la alegría de su tono. -Lili!- Corrió Yona hacia su amiga y se sentó justo al lado.

-Buenos días. -Saludó Haku, quien se sentó en el taburete libre más cercano, junto a Jae-ha.

-Buenos días. -respondieron los presentes.

Todos notaron inmediatamente la expresión radiante de Yona, algo la hacía estar más bella que nunca. Y Jae-ha no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-Yona, hoy tus ojos brillan como el sol. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?- El tono especialmente jocoso el de Jae-ha hizo que instintivamente Haku le diera una colleja.

Yona se ruborizó de inmediato y se giró hacia Lili para evitar responder.

-Jajaja. -rió victorioso el dragón verde.

A Yoon le encantaba ese ambiente hogareño y aunque Yona y Haku llegaron bastante tarde estaba feliz de verlos a todos alegres y contentos, así que no les recriminó nada.

-Lili ¿Que tal estás?- dijo Yona, quien recordó lo ocurrido la mañana anterior y el malentendido que no había podido aclarar con Lili, pero... realmente a estas alturas ¿había algo que aclarar? Todo ocurría muy deprisa, los sentimientos y emociones la abrumaban por momentos.

-Por lo que parece no tan bien como tu.-dijo Lili mientras se reía entredientes.-hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Tenia ganas de tener un rato a solas contigo.- Respondió Lili realmente contenta de verla.

-¿Que te parece si tras desayunar vamos un rato al jardín? Tengo muchas cosas de las que hablar contigo.- le respondió Yona.

Las miradas fugaces entre la reciente pareja no le fueron indiferentes a casi nadie. Era demasiado amor para poder contenerlo eficazmente.

El jardín estaba precioso era un día claro algo fresco, pero Yona y Lili estaban extremadamente a gusto sentadas al sol junto al estanque.

\- ¿Que tal va todo con "tu dragón"? -le dijo Lili mirandola directamente a los ojos y con un tono tan claramente inquisitivo que Yona se sonrojó y se limitó a sonreir mientras asentía con la cabeza. Esa respuesta fue mas que suficiente para Lili quien entendió a la perfección el mensaje de Yona.

-Fantástico! Me alegro muchisimo por los dos!- dijo la amiga- Y..¿Que tal..?

-Bien, Haku es fantástico. De veras que le amo. -dijo la princesa.

Hubo un breve silencio que rompió Lili. -¿Que harás en relación a la propuesta del rey?, no puedes...

-Aun no lo se, la verdad es que han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero lo que es seguro es que no pienso casarme con el hombre que asesinó a mi padre.

-No creo que Soo-won haya pensado ni siquiera una vez en que aceptaras esa propuesta, pero la verdad es que no se lo que se propone.- dijo la joven en tono ofendido.

-No te enfades, yo tampoco se lo que busca.

-Pero yo soy su...- Lili cortó de golpe como quien ha dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Su que? -preguntó Yona sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Lili quien se echó a llorar. -Perdona que no te lo dijera antes. No sabia cómo decírtelo..

-¿Decirme el que? -la interrogó Yona´- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Que.. soy la prometida de Soo-won. -respondió Lili mientras intentaba comprender la reacción de Yona, quien permanecía inmóbil procesando la información.


End file.
